Summer Lessons
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Summer is here and Mal's been learning new tricks but will that be enough when trouble strikes? [Ben/Mal]


DIsclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor the characters, just this fic.

Mal paused, her hand on the gate as she took a moment to gather up her courage before opening the door and stepping into the party. Music and laughter filled her ears, the party was in full swing by the sounds of it and she suddenly wished she was anywhere but here. Still, a gentle touch to her shoulder brought her gaze around to the girl beside her. Jane.

After her disastrous date with Ben the dragon had realized two things, she desperately needed to learn how to swim, and there was no way in the world her ego could handle Ben watching her flounder through the learning process. With a very short list of those who could swim and she could trust not to spread her failures through the school the dragon had found herself at Jane's door. She'd expected pleading and a touch of grovelling for her manipulation of the girl yet Jane had surprised her by taking her hand and leading her to the school pool.

Being the daughter of the Fairy Godmother had its advantages too. Jane knew when the pool would be off limits to the general public and she also had the means to get the keys to it. Fairy Godmother had been very supportive of Mal's latest endeavor, making a copy of the key for Jane to use for the lessons.

And so it had begun, Jane patiently instructing Mal while the ex-villain performed her various impersonations of a drowned rat. It had taken a while but Mal was finally confident enough in her ability to not drown. She'd never have athletic skills in the pool but she could swim enough to not dread the idea of taking a dip. It was a good thing too because summer had brought numerous invitations, all of which Ben had declined not wanting Mal to be uncomfortable or feel pressured at a pool party.

The prince had been about to pen another polite rejection when Mal shook her head telling him he should go and enjoy the water. It was a good thing too because a heatwave had hit Auradon and the Charmings' pool would be the perfect way to escape the heat. She'd told him she was going to spend the day with Jane anyway, at least that way if she chickened out only Jane would know her shame.

Slowly joining the party it wasn't hard to spot Ben, the prince letting loose his famous roar before cannonballing into the water. Chuckling the girls walked around to the side of the pool, tracking his movements beneath the water. Knealing down Mal grinned as he surfaced right in front of her.

"Mal!" Seeing her at the part was the last thing he expected but he was certainly glad she was there. It just wouldn't have been as enjoyable without her. Bright eyes lit up at the sight of her in a purple sundress and a wide-brimmed hat to keep the worst of the suns rays from her pale skin. Leaping out of the water the prince quickly offered his arms to the girls, leading them to the seat he'd claimed with his towel.

There were so many things he wanted to ask her. Why she'd decided to come? Why she hadn't told him she was coming? And all of his questions suddenly vanished from thought the moment she pulled her dress over her head revealing her swimsuit.

It was a purple one-piece that left one shoulder completely bare. The fabric cut away over one hip, a piece of black mesh keeping it together. The scaled pattern gave it a very draconian look and Ben had to admit it suited her completely. Modest yet sinfully stylish, he would've thought it was an Evie creation but somehow he doubted the blue-haired girl knew of this particular venture.

"Mal, you know there's water there…right?" His question followed the girl as she walked towards the pool, Jane quickly removing her own clothes to follow her. It had been their little trade-off. If Mal was brave enough to attempt to swim, Jane could have the courage to wear a swimsuit.

Mal merely waved over her shoulder at him, letting him know she was completely aware, before stepping up to the edge of the pool. Reaching out her hand clasped Jane's for comfort. Taking a deep breath she took her first step into the water. The fairy followed, matching the dragon step for step until they were standing at the shallow end of the pool, the water lapping at their shoulders.

Ben watched as Mal took a few experimental strokes before slowly relaxing into the water. "You- you learned to swim." He'd admit it stung a little to know that she'd asked someone else to teach her but he was just so proud of her for learning in the first place. Jane, it all made sense now. All the times she'd blown him off to do things with Jane, the way the pair seemed such close friends now, it was because Jane was her teacher. Placing a hand on the fairy's shoulder her gave her his 'charming political grin' as Mal called it. "Thanks."

The three of them played in the water, splashing each other and just having fun. Mal knew how happy her actually being in the water was making him, he hadn't been able to stop grinning since she'd arrived. Yet as much as Ben played with them, he was also very careful to make sure Mal didn't' start to feel uncomfortable or distressed, often letting her splash him just so she didn't feel overwhelmed.

It was when Ben stepped away to get a drink that it happened. The other people in the pool began to play a game, the boys wrestling with each other. Mal began to back away, trying to give them space so she wouldn't get caught up in their frivolity, only to find herself cornered in the deep end. One of the boys fell backwards onto her, dragging her down into the water with him.

The moment her head went under Mal panicked. All of Jane's lessons suddenly flew out of her head as she thrashed about madly. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, all she knew was she needed air and she couldn't work out how to get it.

Jane spotted the trouble first, a few boys standing between her and the drowning girl. Not knowing what else to to she turned and screamed as loudly as she could. "BEN!" Gaining the prince's attention she pointed to the purple figure beneath the water.

Ben leaped into action, diving into the pool. His arms wrapped tightly around the struggling girl dragging her to the surface. It took her a few moments to realize she was safe and that she could breathe again, the prince silently taking the bruises her squalling arms delivered. "It's okay, I've got you." Cradling her close to his chest he climbed out of the pool and over to his seat, bundling her in his towel.

"I ruined your party." Mal muttered softly, staring at the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes and see the disappointment for her not being able to swim. She'd tried so hard to learn, for him, and it had all been one epic failure. Once again she managed to screw everything up.

Fingers curled under her chin, lifting it until he could see her sparkling green eyes. "You learned to swim." Admittedly not well but enough that she could actually set foot in a pool, that was a feat that only his suspected drowning had so far managed to achieve. "That's better than any party, but next time lets just make it you, me and the enchanted lake, okay?" That way there would be no chance of someone dragging her under the water. She could take her time and learn at her own pace.

Jane kept her distance letting Ben calm her friend down. It wasn't until she saw Mal curl up against Ben's side that she finally decided to approach. "She's fine." Ben told her softly, doing his best not to wake the girl sleeping on his shoulder. "A little shaken but she's good. You're a good teacher Jane and a good friend. Keep working with her." The fairy nodded, there was no way she was stopping her lessons now. Mal had come so far already but today had shown her that there was still so much more she needed to learn before she'd be able to swim with others, and something told her Ben would be there every step of the way to help out.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

Lady Ami Dragonheart


End file.
